Skills
Player skills Attack - basic physical attack. Usable by all Defend - reduces damage taken until user's next action. Usable by all except soda junkie and ragezerker. Dagger toss - costs 1 mp, hits 3 random targets, usable by ruffian after relic is gained Dropkick - costs 2 mp, deals 2x regular attack damage to one target, usable by fighter Piledriver - costs 10 mp, deals 3x regular attack damage to one target, usable by fighter after relic is gained Bolt storm - costs 3 mp, magical attack that damages all enemies, usable by conjurer Therapy - costs 2 mp, heals target equal to user's max hp and heals status effects, usable by healer Group heal - costs 4 mp, magically heals the party, usable by healer Refresh - costs 5 mp, magically heals the party more than group heal, heals status effects, usable by healer after relic is gained Pilfer - costs 2 mp, steals items, gold, or essence, works once on each enemy, usable by thief Heavenstrike - costs 3 mp, splash damage that mainly damages one target, usable by knight Smite - costs 6 mp, damages and burns a group, usable by knight after relic is gained 50/50 - costs 500 gold, may half target's hp, usable by merchant Affluence - costs 1000 gold, deals damage to all enemies, usable by merchant after relic is gained Noxin - costs 4 mp, damages and confuses or poisons a group, usable by darkmage Necroblast - costs 8 mp, deals large damage to one target, usable by darkmage after relic is gained Item skills - usable once per battle Rock - deals damage to one target Heal stone - heals one target's hp Magic bottle - heals one target's mp Fire gem - damages all enemies Dark gem - may cause confusion to all enemies Holy cannon - improved version of fire gem Self destruct (firemech suit) - deals large damage, but destroys user's firemech suit Static skills Twitchy - increases evade% by 20, gained by soda junkie after relic is gained Lethal tactic - increases crit damage by 50%, gained by conscript after relic is gained Magic adept - increases magic attack by 50%, used by conjurer and healer Divination - increases essence chance by 10%, used by conjurer after relic is gained Sharp eye - increases item% by 20, used by thief Greedy - opens all 3 chests in treasure rooms, used by thief Crit master - increases crit chance and crit damage by 15%, gained by thief after relic is gained Leader - party cannot be abused or trapped, used by knight Noble - may defend weak teammates, used by knight Wealthy - increases gold earned by 20%, used by merchant Magic master - increases magic damage by 80%, used by darkmage Unruly - won't listen to player's commands, used by ragezerker Roar - boosts random teammate's attack on first turn instead of attacking, used by ragezerker Rage - attack boosted by .5 for each enemy defeated, used by ragezerker Enemy skills Rock toss - slightly stronger attack Infect - deals damage and inflicts poison Pyroblast - deals damage and inflicts burn Sweet dreams - inflicts sleep Icy tomb - deals damage to all party members Fugue - may confuse all, like dark gem Double strike - hits two party members, second hit deals more damage Kerfuffle - deals damage to all, inflicts burn, infect, or sleep Quake - deales damage to all Reform - recovers hp Summon the dead - spawns two pitiful skeleton minions Bit shift - deals damage to all Fighting spirit - kills all non-fighters Fury chop - reduces attack of all party members (can't be dodged), deals damage to all (can be dodged) Questional concoction - poisons all Crystallize - increases user's resistance to attacks